


Together Forever

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Dark Marco, Evil Marco, M/M, Shifter Marco, Stockholm Syndrom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt. Everywhere, everything, hurt. The last 48 hours had been a routine of being beaten senseless by people Jean had once called his friends while he asked questions He being Marco. Marco, his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone order titan Marco and Stockholm syndrome Jean?
> 
> Tw: Violence, physical abuse, emotional turmoil

It hurt. Everywhere, everything, hurt. The last 48 hours had been a routine of being beaten senseless by people Jean had once called his friends while he asked questions He being Marco. Marco, his best friend.

A goddamn titan.

That hurt him almost as bad as the physical pain. Marco didn’t touch him, he just watched and asked questions. Some Jean knew the answer to, some he didn’t. He wouldn’t tell them anything.

But then, every half hour or so he would tell them to stop and Jean could have sworn he saw some of that old softness from their trainee days. The same softness that he’d seen after being injured, while Marco had patched him up. Strong but gentle hands, careful not to hurt him further.

Jean let out a groan, the chains around his wrists painful against his battered body. “Oh, you’re awake” Jean couldn’t help but relax at the voice. It was Marco. The last couple of days had been hell but that didn’t override the years where that voice was his safe haven, a security blanket of sorts.

A lamp was lit, filling the room with soft golden light and Jean could see him clearly. Marco’s expression was hard to read, but his eyes were full of what looked like regret and he worried his bottom lip upon seeing Jean.

"They were being too rough-" Marco paused letting out a small choked noise "I’m sorry Jean, I should have stopped it sooner, I-" he was cut off again, this time by a sound from Jean. His stomach growled at the scent that had wafted into the basement upon Marco opening the door. He hadn’t eaten in more than three days.

Marco heard this and he sat the lamp on the nearby table. “You must be starving-I’ll be right back” Jean wanted to tell him no, don’t leave me again. what if they come back. He knew rationally, that Marco was in on it, part of the group. But some part of him wanted to hold onto the belief that Marco was on his side.

Marco returned moments later with the food. He sat silently at Jean ate, it was hard for him with the chains. After a moment of debate Marco unlocked and removed the shackles and chains on Jean’s wrists, placing a small kiss on the marks there.

"I’m really sorry Jean" and despite himself, despite the situation, Jean wrapped his arms around Marco pulling him tightly as sobs wracked his entire body. Everything hurt so much and Marco was here, like always and he felt safe.


End file.
